Because of me
by amephis
Summary: Bruce's life is falling apart now that he lost the only person he showed compassion for, his daughter Kayne. He is fighting throught the pain and struggles.
1. Chapter 1

Because of Me

By Annie Mephis

CH 1 : The Pain, The Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman' (Kayne is Bruce's daughter and Joker is Kayne's real father)**

**Book 1 Link: story/1404204-help-me-mr-batman**

"Where is she?!" I scream waking up from an unconscious slumber.

"I'm sorry Master Wayne, but her knife was found in the grocery store parking lot and we traced the blood that was discovered on it to none other than Kayne," Alfred sorrowly releasing the painfully upsetting news.

"No! She can't be dead, she just can't. I tried so hard to keep her safe in this deathly city." All my focus suddenly altered on the revenge that will come upon the bull-headed sicko who scars my memory and his memorable smirk that roamed on his face the same moment of the death of my beloved Kayne. The Joker shall pay.

Oh the memories we shared and the long dreamy nights where she layed her innocent head and her lovely brown hair on my shoulder and slowly drifts away into a deep sleep in front of the gleaming stars of the night. I can't believe the only person who I revieled true compassion to is now gone like the horrific night of my parents death. My only daughter is dead by the hands of her so called biological father and her unqualified and dismaying mother, Harley Quinn. Maybe one day we shall reconnect in the light of the after world, and we will live in peace and prosperity. However, until that day, my days as the Dark Knight are no more and I shall spend the rest of this distressful life locked in Bruce Manor weeping about the only accomplishment that turned out to become the worst and most regretful decision I have ever made that put my only family into torture and now death.

Getting knocked out unconscious by a lethal gas that rummaged in my lungs and left my dear Kayne helpless and in danger by the deceiving Joker who shall die in the hands of the knife that reaped through Kayne's heart.

***Next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow **

**P.S. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

Ch 2: Long Nights

***(Third person) (Everyone) ( ALL P.O.V.)**

**Two weeks from the accident…**

It was a lonely and gruesome night with thunder bolting and striking the grass covered field. Bruce lies awake pondering on his bed as trees smack against the windows and the wind sings a fairytale-like song in the distance. The same thought fluttered into Bruce's head…

_Could I have stopped it, could I have stopped him?_

"You really think you could have kept her safe?" Bruce whipped his head toward the chair that sat next to the door which led to the hallway. There sat the Joker with a smirk on his face. Bruce flung his body across and raced over to the chair finding that the Joker was gone.

It was just a hallucination.

Over the past few days his hallucinations have been becoming worse and worse. Alfred and Commissioner Gordon are both worried. The scene kept replaying in Bruce's head like an off-putting radio station replaying the same despised song.

***Next chapter will either be posted tonight or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

Ch 3: The Day of the Dead

***(Third person) (Everyone) ( ALL P.O.V.)**

**The night of the murder…**

The Bruce Manor was hosting a formal ball to welcome Kayne, his foster daughter, into Gotham City, also so she would be able to meet the press. "Bruce there's no more punch! You mind getting some more?!" Kayne screamed across the ballroom

"Can you please use your inside voice we are not animals." Bruce replied somewhat annoyed by Kayne's lack of manors.

Bruce finally made his way into the kitchen after being blocked by the crowd of people dancing. He grabbed a bowl of punch that Alfred left out on the counter for extra. CRASH! Suddently, he heard glass break and then it was dead silence. Bruce quickly hurried to the ballroom worried about the loud sound he heard and the safety of Kayne, Alfred, and the rest of the guests. He arrived at the ballroom to see dozens of people fainted on the ground. He ran over to Alfred who was unconscious next to several broken glasses.

_There all unconscious most likely by sleeing gas. If that's so there should still be a small amount of gas left I better run._ He thought. He began running full speed toward the door. Bruce swung open the door and arrived outside, but then it was too late. The gas was already effecting him and in a matter of minutes he will be unconscious.

In the distance, he heard the sound of Joker's laugh fading away. Then he remembered he never saw Kayne in the ballroom, meaning that the Joker probably came to capture her as some sort of diabolical plan to ruin his life.

He followed the laugh running as fast as his body could let him. He finally caught a glimpse of the Joker. Kayne was whipped over the Joker's shoudler as he ran down the sidewalk with Kayne's unconscious body bouncing every step the Joker took. Bruce, now limping toward him, was trying to catch up to the Joker, but soon enough he began to crawl. He would not give up, however unlike his driving spirit; his legs gave into the pain.

"Stop! Stop." Bruce began to scream, but his voice grew weaker and weaker until he was passed out on the sidewalk with a tear rolling down his face, and his head lying still on the solid concrete.

***Hey guys so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will either put up ch 4 tonight or tomorrow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

CH 4: As Tears Go by

***Bruce's P.O.V.**

"Master Wayne would you like more bacon," Alfred asked.

"No, please leave I would like to be left alone, I pleaded him.

"I understand that you're in a state of desperation, however you cannot off-put your life and live in pity… you have to move on."

I could not believe the words that flowed out of his mouth "Move on! Move on?! You mean to tell me that I cannot be upset over the death of my daughter!" I flung open the kitchen door and heavily stomped up the stairs in the direct route leading to my room. Alfred followed me, trying to catch up. I could feel the touch of Alfred's hand on my shoulder as I grabbed the door knob.

"She's in a better place now, she has probably moved on and you should too. The dead are dead, there is no point in weeping," Alfred lectured. Without answering, I turned the knob and slammed the door behind me I walked over to the side of my head to the night table noticing a picture of me and Kayne sitting in the frame. I slowly picked it up and threw it against the wall, watching the glass shatter and fling in opposite directions. Throwing my body on-to the bed, I laid there thinking about the numerous speeches that Alfred kept repeating to me.

_Should I move on? Should I stop weeping and fill the wounds of my heart with violence and the blood of my enemies? Would Kayne want that? Her characteristic of always fighting back is the reason she is dead. _I could not believe the words that I just thought. Did I really mean that her death was not my fault, or was I just trapped in the moment?

I have decided… I am going to try to move on; I believe that is what Kayne would want… I think?

***Hey guys so I might upload CH 5 tonight or tomorrow **


	5. Chapter 5

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

CH 5: It's a New Life, it's a New Day

***Bruce's P.O.V. **

I cheerfully skipped down the stairs toward the delicious smell of sauges coming from the kitchen, while humming along to 'Amazing Grace'. "Well aren't you a happy fellow this morning." Alfred said noticing my gleaming face expression.

"Indeed I am, I thought about what you said yesterday evening and I'm gonna try as hard as I can," I replied. Little did he know that a revenge plan toward the Joker is hidden in the floor board under my bed.

"So what's your plan for today Master Wayne," Alfred questioned, setting a plate of eggs and sausge in front of me.

"Nothing much, I might be meeting up with an old friend at the pub just outside the manor."

"Okay, but I better not find you passed out on your floor again, and if there is vomit I won't be cleaning it up this time,"Alfred scowlded me not very seriously. "I'm going to the grocery store. I'll be back soon, maybe you can put stack your dishes into the sink when you're done, that would be helpful." He walked to the door after grabbing the keys off the wall where all of the keys are hung."Bye don't mess up the house too much while I'm gone."

As soon as I heard the door slam, I hurried to my room and took the revenge plan out of its hidng place. I unraveled it and my eyes rapidly scanned over it.

_Soon you shall face your punishment that has been awaiting you for a long time. Then you shall finally face the pain and agony of death._

***Hey guys so I hope you guys liked the chapter. Chapter 6 will be updated in about two hours. **


	6. Chapter 6

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

CH 6: Hopeless

***(3****rd ****person) (Everyone) (All P.O.V.)**

"Why did you do it?! She did nothing toward you! For god's sake she was your daughter whether you loved her or not!" Poison Ivy screamed at the mono-faced Joker. Unexpectedly, he slapped her across the face sending her body back 5ft.

"Oh stop your hissy fight; you don't know anything about this situation, you only now the evidence along with the rest truth." Joker relaxingly replied to the shocked yet full of rage Poison Ivy. "Harley! Get her calm, I need time to think."

"Yes Mistah J. C'mon pudding you don't want Mistah J angry." Harley walked down to the door that lead to the so called living room with an aggressive Poison Ivy trapped in her grip.

***Sorry about the short chapter, but Ch 7 will be long. Ch 7 will be typed tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

CH 7: The Pretender

***Kayne's P.O.V.**

***Ariel is the human name of Poison Ivy in this book not Pamela**

**The day after the murder…**

_Huh?! Where am I?_

I opened my eyes to a disgusting and unorganized room. I tried to get up, but fell in the process. It seems that my hands are tightly wrapped and trapped in the grips of long rope like a fish caught in a net. "Hi there, remember me?" Joker's face appeared in front of me. Just the sight of him made me sick to my stomach. Before I knew it I spit on his unworthy face and immediately I fell back in the aftermath of the unplanned slap that fell upon my face.

"You bitch! Can't you see I am holding back my urge of giving that gorgeous face of yours a permanent smile." The Joker said urging me to be silent and to not act like a regular teenage dumbass.

"Where am I? Where's bruce?"

"Bruce is locked away in his manor throwing away all your stuff and moving on. He never loved you. He was just stuck with you. He always wanted to get rid of you and now that he, he is happier than ever. You were holding him back, holding him back from a life time of happiness. He never loved you… EVER!"

"That's not true, he loved me. He did! He said it himself!" I screamed, as tears slithered down my confused face.

"He lied!" He replied in a mischievous expression.

_Could the Joker be telling the truth? No, he couldn't be. Bruce loves me, he does. I know it. Did he lie? No I'm sure of it, he loves me. How do I get out of here? Bruce must be worried. Where's Ariel, maybe she'll help me. I doubt it, she betrayed me, I thought she loved me, but she was just one of Joker's pawns._

"I'll be right back. Don't move I don't want trouble…yet." He waltzed out of the room carrying a long plastic tube that looks like some sort of medical equipment. I looked around the room to see my surroundings. I could see a couple crates labeled 'DO NOT OPEN. GOVERNMENT PROPERTY', a door that the Joker went through, and a couple of black and red outfits, that probably belonged to Harley.

I countlessly scrunched my body and then extended it to see if I could crawl around and get a better look of this manifesto that is the Joker's layer. Out of a sudden, I could hear a voice that sounded like Ariel's.

"He said he wouldn't hurt her, and now look she's dead." whimpered Poison Ivy.

_Does she think I am dead?_

"I knew I shouldn't have gone through with this plan in the first place. It was a disaster from the start."

"Hey! Quiet down before Mistah J hears ya." replied Harley.

I tried to yell to see if maybe they would hear me." HELP! HELP!" my results ended in failure when Joker barged in through the door.

"I told you not to cause any trouble!" Joker said maniacally, while grabbing my face, his thumb pressing into my chin. I couldn't help, but to reply in a whimper. "Now, time for your medicine. This will help you calm down and take a little nap."

Before I could revolt, he stabbed the shot in my arm, the needle tarring into my skin. Abruptly, my eyes began to close before it completely snapped shot.

***Hey guys so I hope you guys liked this chapter I tried to make it longer to make up yesterday super short chapters. CH 8 will be updated tomorrow. Follow, favorite , and review :)**

**P.S. I write short chapters because I update this fanfic daily. If I upload a long chapter, then I only upload one chapter that day. If it is a short chapter, then I will upload to short chapters that day. **


	8. Chapter 8

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

CH 8: Animal I Have Began

***Kayne's P.O.V.**

A bright light shone through the cracks of my eyes as I winced. " Finally you're awake, I was almost tempted to throw a bucket of water at you, but that would only ruin my equipment." The Joker said immiting bad odor from his uncleansed mouth. As my body finally woke up, I realized that I was restrained to a dental chair, my hands bound with chains. I tried to wiggle myself free several times.

"The medicine kept you sleeping for a long time. While you were out I had a chance to do some experiments on you."

"What do you mean?" I said worried of the savage devices that might have been placed into my body.

"I mean that I surgically embedded a chip into your brain so that if you try to escape or disobey my orders, your head will go KABOOM! Oh! I almost forgot. If you disobey me, Bruce Manor will explode into millions of pieces and your beloved Alfred and Bruce will die along with it! it's very simple. I am trying to obtain Gotham and make it mine, and you're gonna help me."

"I'll never help you," once again a ball of spit flicked out of my mouth and hit the Jocker. He leaned over and pressed a purple button. Unexpectedly, a shock of electricity bolted through my body.

"There is also a built in shocker embedded into your body. That'll come in handy."

"Mistash J! Mistash J!" Harley yelled, flinging open the door. "What're you doing?"

The Joker's body was stationed in front of the we hair trying to cover my face. harley leaned to her side trying to find out what Joker was hiding.

"Huh!" Harley gasped,"She's alive?! Oooh wait till Ivy finds out, she'll be sooo happy!"

The Joker grabbed Harley's neck,"She won't find out, right?"

"Mhmm. Mistash J, It'll be our little secret Puddin'. I promise."

"Now go I want to have a little chat with Kayne."

"NO, please NO! Don't leave!" I screamed, trying to not be left alone with this monster.

"Sorry Puddin'. Got to go." Harley replied, making her way out the door trying to relieve the pain from her neck. The vibration from the slamming door rung throughout my body.

"Now time to have a little chat dreary. The first step of my plan for us involves taking 'care' of Bruce."

"NO!"

"Yes! We will have to injure him, unless you would rather put him to death."

_Will I have to spend my whole life like this? Having my life controlled as one of the Joker's pawns? I can't. I won't. But I can't do anything about it. I would never be able to hurt Bruce. I'm being forcefully lead by an evil bastard when i devoted my life to helping the innocent. i don't deserve the bat-suit that Bruce got me. I don't deserve Bruce. I don't serve anything._

**_*Hey guys so i hope you guys like this chapter. Ch 9 will be posted tomorrow. Follow, Favorite, and review :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

CH 9: You've been on my mind

***Bruce's P.O.V.**

After calling many contacts to arrange a meet up just me and the Joker, I finally scheduled one tonight. At first, I thought it would not be enough time to get everything ready, but it's now or never. I grabbed all the necessary equipment and changed bat suit. Not only is it fire resistant, but it is bulletproof and has rubber coating to prevent electricity from entering into my body as well. I am as ready as I'll ever be.

**Later this evening…**

I jumped off the roof and did a tumble roll when hitting the platform of the next roof. I continued to run while glancing over the unlit Gotham. It's nice running around town at night, but I have to keep my focus on the objective.

Finally, I arrived at my destination, an ally next to the pub. Rats ran across the ally and there is trash scattered all over the ground.

_Jeez, someone needs to clean this place up._

I heard a can being kicked and I whipped my head around trying to get a good look at the figure standing, at the end of the alley. Slowly, the figure walked closer and closer to me until the light revealed the Joker's face.

"Well, well, well. I guess you really showed up. What do you want?" The Joker hissed, stepping back into the darkness.

"I think we both know what I want," I replied with a stern face.

"And what would that be?" The Joker playfully joked.

"Cut the crap. I want to settle this once and for all."

"Ok, but instead of me, how about you fight her." A figure jumped down from the pub's rooftop and landed on the ground in a runner's stance. She stood up and walked in front of the Joker.

I could not believe it.

_Sh-she's alive, but how could that be?_

Several thoughts were running through my head, but the one that stood out was 'why is she brawling me?'.

I could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to hurt me, but the gear strapped onto her body says otherwise.

"Kayne?" I whispered.

"It's not Kayne anymore it Kay." She replied immediately, in an aggressive tone. I could hear it in her voice that she has changed.

"I'm not going to fight you." I remarked.

"But I will." She quickly threw a punch, but I grabbed her fist and flipped her body. I sat lightly on top her body with her hand pressed behind her back.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. I felt a kick into my back and I let go of her arm. She slipped out and began to go back into her brawl position.

I couldn't concentrate with all of these thoughts rummaging through my brain.

Without me paying attention, she kicked me down, grabbed my head and countlessly smacked it against the concrete. Blood was running down my face, but that didn't hold her back. She then grabbed my leg and forcefully pulled it up to a point where I was in a great amount of pain and I could not feel my leg. I was unable to move. I felt like a damaged hospital patient counting the moments till their death awakens. She flipped my body over and threw quick punches at my chest until I was coughing out blood. My eyes were bruised and sore from all the face pounds to the concrete.

I could not fight, I could not move.

She grabbed her pocketknife, given to her by the Joker when she was a baby, and flicked it open. She cut slashes into my arms until I could not feel them revealing ripped skin and muscles being torn. Then, she took out her gun and used it to knock me out.

I could not feel any part of my body. I had no choice, but to give in. my body slowly went into a deep sleep.

**The next morning…**

I opened my eyes and I could not move. Looking around at my environment, I realized I was in my room. Everything from last night quickly came back to me except for the part where I ended up in my bed.

So many questions were racing through my mind, but I could not think straight. My body felt paralyzed as if I could not move a single part of my body, probably because I was in a full body cast. My mind was racing, but I could not concentrate.

_I'll take a quick nap and then hopefully I will be able to focus on this situation._

Then my body slowly drifted away back into slumber.

***I hope you guys like this chapter. The reason why I made this chapter long other than it being an important scene is because I will be really busy tomorrow so I will only be able to upload one short chapter, sorry. Follow, Favorite, and review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman' **

CH 10- All Apologies

***Bruce's P.O.V.**

After a long day of rest i woke up to a worried Alfred sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Good morning," I whispered to him not being able to use my full voice because of the pain running through my neck and the rest of my body.

"Are you okay?" Alfred questioned with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine. What happened?"

"Nothing"

"I know you well enough to know when your lying so tell me the truth now or I am bloody sure that I'll leave."

"Ok...I'm sorry Alfred, but i lied to you. When I said I was visiting a friend, I was actually planning a revenge plan for the Joker. I knew if I told you, you would have never let me go."

"Dam right, I wouldn't have let you, look at your bloody body."

"Anyways...When I got there it turned out the Joker had a plan of his own," I was unable to say the next few sentences until i had the guts and just came out with it, "now this is the hard part. Instead of the Joker fighting me... he ordered Kayne to instead. Yes... Kayne is a-alive, but she is not herself. I'm telling you she had changed. She obeys EVERY order that the Joker gives her, with no hesitation. Not only that, but her fighting skills have gotten stronger and she had no regrets of fighting me. Every time i tried to reason with her she ignored me and focused on her objective, which was to beat the living crap out of me...And to be honest i don't know why she didn't finish me off. I don't know what to feel right now, its like my whole world is caving on me one second to the next." Alfred's face was both confused and in shock.

"I-I have nothing to say. A-are yo sure it was her. It couldn't have been. I-I need some time for this to sink in, how about we talk about this tomorrow." He grabbed the dirty dishes off of my night stand and left the room, leaving me alone and confused.

***Hey i hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry that I have not posted for the past two days i have just been stalked up with essays, projects, and this major test that i have to take. I'll try to post chapter 11 tomorrow. Follow, Favorite, and Review. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'

Ch 11-anybody seen my baby

***Bruce's P.O.V.**

A few days have passed after revealing that Kayne is alive to Alfred.

My injuries have healed for the most part.

I crawled out of my bed, grabbing my crutches that the doctor gave to me yesterday so I can finally get my ass out of that bed.

I grabbed a red polyester polo shirt out of my closet and carefully put it on trying to stay away from the bruises that covered back. Using one of the crutches to swing open the room, I limped down the stairs to see what Alfred was doing. I haven't had one conversation with him since I told him the news.

"Hey Alfred…so how have you been lately?" I questioned acknowledging his non emotional face.

"Bruce, we both know how I have been. It's not easy finding out that Kayne is alive after finally bringing in the idea that she was dead." He responded, emphasizing his words.

"You think it's hard for… You think it isn't hard for me finding out my daughter who I loved and cared for was dead and then finding out she was alive and ready to kick my ass. I am dying inside. I am facing denial so I don't have to face the fact that my only daughter hates me and is looking to a life of crime because I gave up on her. I don't know what to do. I feel as if she is being forcefully controlled to do such crimes, but I believe my denial is talking"

There was a moment of silence until finally Alfred broke it," I'm sorry. It's just a hard time. Wait a second. FORCE! FORCE! That's it Bruce… force! WHAT IF Kayne is forcefully being controlled like some sort of mind control or blackmail."

"Get the computer running Alfred! We have to save my baby girl." Bruce ran out of the kitchen forcefully keep the plan in his head." Bruce ran full force," I am going to get her even if it's the last thing I do. I am ready Kayne… ready for you to come home."

***Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in along long time. I have been really busy with school and everything but now that its summer I am free after I got to Philadelphia comic con. Yay. My BBRAE shipfic will be uploading soon yay. Ill see you guys in the next chapter whoich will be posted after I get the views to 1,000 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

Chapter 12- Eyes Open, Mind Cleared

* * *

"So a regular mind control chip has to be at least 10% of some sort of metal which is large enough to be traced by a metal detector. If I hook up a miniature metal detector to my suit at the palm of my hand I can trace if there is a chip in her; however I would have to be in a 3 feet radius of her." I wrote the plan on a piece of paper that I found scattered with the rest of the crap on my desk."The only way I can get near her is to schedule another meeting. There is a large percent that I will probably get brutally injured like last time, but its a chance I'll have to take and its the only choice I have."

"There is no way you can do that Master Wayne. I will not let you. You haven't even healed from the last attack. If you go this time you might never come back." Alfred said trying to change my mind.

_I am not forced to walk on my cane anymore, and my bruises are healed...for the most part. I am ready for combat!_

"If the real Kayne is still in there she wouldn't let me die. Now call my contacts and schedule a meetup."

"Sorry sir, but I will not do that."

"DAMMIT ALFRED! JUST DO IT!" I screamed with a vicious face, giving Alfred a scare. I slid all the crap off my desk leaving trash diffused all over the ground.

"Sorry Alfred. I'll just do it myself since obviously you don't want me to get my daughter back." I picked up some trash and threw them threateningly in the trash.

I walked to the elevator pounding my feet on the concrete, each step sending and an echo through the cave. Alfred was left there alone watching me step into the elevator and smack the button.

A tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped it off. I stepped out of the elevator and headed to my room. When I arrived I sat onto my cotton blanket covered bed.

_If he doesn't want to save my daughter than I guess I'll just have to do it myself._

I called my contacts and scheduled a meeting for tomorrow night...the sooner the better.

***Hey guys so I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know it is a little short but I'm hoping for the next chapter to be a little intense and more longer. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted in the next 5 days. Reviews will be helpful and they will make the story more suitable for the readers and they will help me know your guys opinions toward the story. Follow and Favorite :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman' **

Chapter 13: The Never-Ending Truth

* * *

***Kayne's P.O.V.***

I sat it the cell that has been surrounding me when I'm not off doing one of Joker's wicked tasks.

_I don't get why he has to lock me in here anyways. He's blackmailing me anyways, its not like i'm going anywhere. _

I take a rock and draw a line on the wall representing another day that i was trapped in this hell whole.

It was a long peaceful silence, until I heard footsteps one by one getting louder and coming down the hallway to my direction. The shadow disappeared and there, in front of my cell, stood the Joker.

_What does he want now! _

"Oh deary, guess which old coward has been wanting me to schedule a little appointment."

_No it can't be. Dammit Bruce. But how, Alfred would never had let him after the last time i wounded him. Ughh he is so arrogant! Why, o why couldn't he have just listened to Alfred for once. _

He walked over to my cell, took a rusty key out from his pocket, popped the key in the key hole, twisted the key, and flung the metal bars open leaving him one foot away from me casting a shadow into the cell.

"Harley get over here." the Joker commanded.

Harley quickly skipped over, ready to grant any of the Joker's commands, "Yeaasss Mistah J?"

" Bring her to the meeting room, NOW!"

"Sure Puddin'" Harley skipped over to me and grabbed my arm. She shoved me up and, with a strong grip, pulled me toward the meeting room.

* * *

When we walked in the Joker was already sitting at the end of a long table leaning back with his feet up. Harley pushed me into one of the chairs and walked over to the Joker about to give him a peck on the cheek, however was consulted by a Hard slap to the face.

"What do you think your doing!" The Joker screamed.

"I just thought i would give you a little kiss, you know, one for good luck." Harley said with a worried tone."

The Joker pushed her down on to the ground with an angry face expression.

He took out a long barreled pistol and sent several slaps across her face with it. Bruises began to form around her white colored skin. I wanted to help her, however i knew the same punishment would come across to me. He Started sending kicks to her rib-cage, making Harley cough out blood. He grabbed her hair and dragged her into the next room, which was embellished with large windows that allowed me to see the Joker's next horrific actions. He pushed her onto the window and pulled down his pants and flipped her around and quickly ripped down her suit. He pulled down his underwear and before i could see, i turned around only hearing banging from the window and from the side of my eye i could see Harley's bruised naked body pressed against a glass.

I curled up on the chair and covered my ears with the palm of my hands.

* * *

***Hey guys so i hoped you guys liked this chapter. I tried not to get graphic at the end knowing that most of you would not like smut and especially because this fanfic is rated T and not M. I can't wait to write the next chapter i have decided on my regular update schedule which will be every Thursday starting next week. Remember reviews are always helpful and they will help me know what you guys do or did not like and what you guys think of the fic so far or what you guys think of a certain chapter. Favorite and Follow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Because of me

By Annie Mephis

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and this is based off the first book 'Help me Mr. Batman'**

Chapter 14: The Day of the Dead

* * *

***Kayne's P.O.V.***

_It's horrible here. I can't take it anymore._

After yesterday's terrible sighting i can't even look at the Joker without thinking about whether he is gonna rape me or not. I want to go home to Bruce, but that'll never happen.

I sat in my cell staring at the metal bars that caged me in this hell hole. I remembered that today was gonna be the day of the meeting that Bruce just had to schedule.

"WAKEY WAKEY SUGAA!" I flinched as i was startled by a smug looking Harley skipping in to the room banging a pan and a metal spoon togethor creating an unbearable sound.

_You see what i got to put up with?_

"Come on bitch get up! Mistah J is coming in here real soon and i don't want him to disturbed by the smell your putting up in here. JEEZ."

THE SMELL?! WHAT SMELL?! OH MAYBE ITS ALL OF THE DUST AND RESIDUE BECAUSE I DON'T NUN OF YA CLEAN UP IN HERE AND THIS PLACE IS A JAIL!

"GET UP YOU LAZY BITCH!" She took her whip out and began to whip my the bottom of my feet until i managed to stand up. Soaring pain was going through my bady. There were slashes on my feet and parts of my lower leg. "A little pain will do ya some good." She had a smirk on her face until a big gleaming smile came on as soon as she saw the Joker enter the room.

"We got some business to attend to now don't me Mrs. Wayne."

Harley grabbed a key from the the wall and heads toward my cell to unlock it. She grabs my arm and yanks me out. She throws and outfit at me and yells "Put it on little bitch."

I quickly changed into the uniform and stood there waiting for instructions.

"So here's the plan. Me and ol' batman meet up, we have a little chat, you come out of the distance, your ruff him up a bit, and the whole Shibang. You got it?"

"Yes sir"

* * *

***Alfreds P.O.V.***

I'm getting worried. Bruce hadn't been acting like usual he's always perched on the chair in his study writting and taking notes, and when he's not there he is in the batcave on his computer looking up information and consulting with contacts. He has not been confiding to me lately and I know he has been keeping secrets from me.

It's not healthy.

Cleaning the dishes, Bruce walks in to the kitchen and grabs the newspaper.

"Good morning Alfred."

"Good morning Master Wayne. Bruce what have you been doing lately. I have seen you taking notes and grabbing information, for what is all this for."

"Alfred stay out of my business."

"I am mearly concerned for your health and sanity."

"You have to get out take a break from whatever nonsense you are compelling what seems to be the rest if your life to."

"Kayne is out there and you aren't even trying to save her. It's as if you lost your love for her, like you don't love her anymore. REMEMBER THE MEMORIES!"

"If this is about that meeting you want to schedule forget about it youa re out of your right mind on this. TRUST ME! I don't want to see you come back in the same conditiona s last time."

"I know what I'n up against and i know what is going on with her and the Joker now things will be easier and i will know what to do."

"I don't want to risk it, who knows if you'll even come back this time."

"Kayne would never kill me."

"But the Joker would."

* * *

***Hey guys so i hoped you guys liked this chapter. Sorry i haven't updated my fanfics as i promised its just been really busy here and tomorrow i will be going away for a three week camp that is overnight so i will try to prewrite the chapters and upload it on every Thursday while I'm there. Remember reviews are always helpful and they will help me know what you guys do or did not like and what you guys think of the fic so far or what you guys think of a certain chapter. Favorite and Follow :)**


End file.
